


Bruised

by bluebells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Filth and Fluff, Fisting, M/M, Making Doomfist earn his namesake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: Never mind his body, this guy was going to break his mind.





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyuDev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/gifts).

> It's a travesty it's taken me so long to write this for these two. For Dev because we had a productive weekend in the Doomcio Server.

Body supine, Lúcio's eyes roll back, and he rocks with the experimental tug and push of the hand when it curls to a fist inside him.

"Mmm," Akande rumbles with pleasure, free hand palming Lúcio's stomach to hold him still, pull him back on his fist. "How does this feel?"

"So good," Lúcio slurs, drunk with the weight of the prosthetic hand inside him, so heavy, so huge, he imagines his hipbones creak at the strain. "Mmm-- more."

His hips are lifted into Akande's lap, tilting him up and splaying him open around that thick waist for the man's rapt attention. Dark eyes bore into him, so intent as he carefully, carefully pushes his closed fist forward and down. Lúcio mewls, eyes watering, grateful for the care because his body was not made for this, but he is _determined._

Abruptly Akande's fist smooths out into pointed fingers, withdrawing, and Lúcio almost cries at the loss.

"Why--" What did he do? He's fine! He can do this.

"Shh," Akande hushes him, free hand curling behind his neck to tip him up for a kiss, soothing him. "Good things to those who wait, ayo mi."

That's when he realises Akande is reaching for the lube again, he just wants to-- oh! He just wanted more!

Lúcio's stomach tightens with want, and his mouth waters.

"I want to feel it," he groans, and Akande's eyes flick back to him. Lúcio all but melts under his patient, confused gaze. "I want it deep," he babbles, even knowing Akande never leaves him wanting. "Rock me and--" He cranes up for Akande's mouth, gasping with relief when he feels those fingers pressed together at his rim again, grunting a whine when they push inside.

God even this is… a lot.

Akande kisses him, hand closing to a fist, and Lúcio weeps, shivering because it's a lot but it's also _enough_ and just what he needs.

"Fuck me, fuck me please--"

"Shh," Akande kisses him again and again, soft and wet, free hand behind his neck easing him down. "Lie back."

Legs thrown over Akande's spread thighs, Lucio's heart races watching his shoulders ripple, bicep curling as he drives his arm in between his legs. Fuck, the sight makes him so hot. 

The glide is so wet and much smoother this time. Lúcio's body yields, and his head falls back, hands flying to his stomach as though to steady the intrusion when Akande's fist carefully twists on the thrust, striking every nerve and lighting him up from the inside; twists back on the slow withdraw, and leaves Lúcio feeling like world's fallen out beneath him.

_"Oh,"_ he moans, head spinning.

Akande's free hand closes over his on his stomach, squeezing in comfort. "Still ok?"

Barely able to open his eyes, Lúcio clutches back at the hand holding his. "Yeahmore," he keens, like an addict, "Pleasemoreplease--" and Akande obliges, "Uuh, fu-- _uuhn--"_

His whole body shifts every time Akande drives into him, though he's slow and gentle, that's only at first. Lúcio loosens up around the girth of his knuckles, so big Akande is barely able to do more than nudge and tug. But that's all it takes.

"Look at you," Akande growls, low and pleased, and Lúcio manages to crack an eye open to see the copious streams of pre-come beading from his cock, Akande's face smirking down at him.

That hungry look makes his cock jump. Lúcio buckles with a sharp cry when the gentle pace driving in between his thighs speeds up, shoving him back and forth on Akande's fist, faster and faster, then rougher, until Akande is fucking high, helpless noises out of him.

"Unh, unh, unh, _unh--"_ Head thrown back, clenching mindlessly around the hand inside him, his chest is burning for air, his ass is on _fire_; he feels like Akande is reaching up to the back of his throat, he sounds like a whore, and he does not give a single fuck.

"Again, you surprise me," Akande murmurs, voice thick and heavy with his own desire. Lúcio can't tell because he can't get his eyes open, so overwhelmed, but he can feel it when Akande moves, feels the angle shift, and he squeals as Akande bullies him faster, feels all that power expertly reined, hand flying to cover his mouth as he sobs with delight. "God, just look at you _take it."_

It's the praise that kicks him over, the headiest wave of ecstasy from his scalp down to pointed toes, and before he knows it, he's clenching desperately around that fist, brain almost breaking at how wide it breaches him, how little space it leaves his muscles to cycle down.

His hand is pried away from his mouth and pinned beside his head. "No, let me hear you."

It's embarrassing, even though he's learned he's safe here because he's crying, honestly crying when he comes, trying to hide his face in the sheets, overwhelmed and writhing, heaving whimpers for more, for mercy, he has no idea what he's saying anymore because it was _so good, God, please how could anything be so good?_

Akande doesn't seem to mind, rumbling pleased laughter as he pins Lúcio with a huge hand on his chest, cock spurting over them both in long, sharp pulses. "That's it," he encourages, driving Lúcio to even dizzier heights by withdrawing his fist to leave the medic's rim gaping and straining around the girth of it-- then sinking back in, making him kick out, head tossing with a sharp, almost indignant cry, "That's it."

Never mind his body, this guy was going to break his mind.

It takes long minutes for Lúcio to come down off his high, staring blankly at the ceiling, arms thrown above his head, waiting for the world to make sense again.

He's conflicted when Akande finally withdraws, but no doubt those hands are dangerous and he needs a break.

Akande is smirking at him from between his thighs, awaiting his judgment. "I think we should try again, to be sure the first time was not a fluke." He reaches back between Lúcio's legs.

Lúcio's knees are drawn in and together in a flash, eyeing the man in horror, "No!"

Akande bursts out laughing, satisfied with his own joke. He palms Lúcio's outer thigh in reassurance. His warm gaze softens, roving Lúcio's face. "You see, you should be careful what you wish for."

"Oh I don't regret it," Lúcio swiftly corrects, except -- yeah the part where he can't sit up because he feels like his whole core is a bruise. "Just… not every time."

Akande smiles at him as though he holds a secret. "You impress me."

Lúcio sighs, posture relaxing, quietly pleased and he opens his arms for Akande to nuzzle down. "So you keep telling me."

But he never wants to stop hearing it.


End file.
